What's So Funny?
by US Rock Star
Summary: Warning: Suicide!


**_Whats So Funny?_**

I stumbled into the empty house and put my book bag by the door. I was home for the weekend, which is really no different from being in dorms, minus the ducks. I got up to my room and wait for Sunday when I can leave. I don't know why I even bother coming home, if you can call the shelled out house that, my mom's always drinking or sleeping with some guy or drinking herself stupid in a bar, while my dad is in jail. I fucking hate my parents and all the shit they put me through. When I do see them, I'm the worthless mistake they made 16 years ago. However I take solace in the fact that the ducks don't know. They only think they know, Averman, the funny guy.  
It's funny that Lester and Averman became two different people. Lester, the morbid depressed kid, the ducks never met. The one who has a screwed up life, the boy who wants to drop out of high school, the one who bottles up his feelings and shoulders everyone else's. However Averman is different, Averman is the fun, bright, sarcastic hockey player. The only hockey player to go virtually unnoticed on the ice, not that anyone really pays attention. Averman is the kid who everyone thinks has the perfect family, with a loving mom, a strong dad, and maybe a kid sister or two. And really I have no clue what's so funny about him. But they don't see Lester, the one with all the problems, the inside frown to match the outside smile.  
I'm at Eden Hall for hockey and as I mentioned before, I'm the unnoticed one, when I say hockey you think of the ducks as a whole, but when I say hockey players you start thinking of the team individually, first Adam, Then Charlie, the Bash Brothers, Julie and so on. I'm at the bottom of that list. I'm at the bottom of the Drama Club list even though I'm one of the best actors and have done more leading rolls then anyone else.  
I'm sick of going unnoticed; I'm tired of being Averman. I'm just tired of _**being**_. I won't have to worry about people missing me, I'm Lester, and Averman might be missed but only by the ducks, if anyone at all.  
The lights in the house are off and the house is cool and collected. I walked into the bathroom and flipped on the light. I pulled open the cabinet irritably and scanned for any medicine I could find. I reached out and grabbed a prescription bottle containing some pills I couldn't even pronounce. I scanned the room and figured the house wasn't the best place to do it, I would be dead for days before I was noticed. So quickly I strapped back on my skates and put the pills and my pocket and headed back to my dorm room. On a normal day I share my dorm with Goldberg but, he works at the deli on Saturdays and today happens to be one. I locked the door as I entered the room and sat down on my bed. I quickly wrote out my good bye note, I figured they would like an excuse to why there's a dead body on the floor if nothing else.  
I pulled the bottle out of my pocket and opened the bottle and poured its contents onto my bed. I tossed the bottle aside and reached under my bed attempting to find a water bottle. My hand fell open a half drunken one, I shrugged and grabbed a handful of the pills dropping a couple in chugging some water and repeating it several times, before I ran out of water. I still felt the urge to take more, so I staggered uncoordinated out of my room and down the hall to fill my bottle up more. With each second my sight became blurrier and my movement more uneven. Hastily I made it back to my room, not even bothering to close the door anymore. I grabbed up another hand full and downed it. I picked up the bottle to make sure I cleaned it out and the half of bottle worth of pills were now gone. I sat on my knee's slightly swaying with dizziness, my stomach hurt, I could barley see and I was hot. I smiled in a twisted way as a figure came to my door, I couldn't figure out what he was saying but I knew it was Charlie. I knew he could see the bottle in my hands as I passed out. The last thing I could make out was Connie screaming "Oh My god, Averman!" I couldn't help but think to myself, what's so funny? 


End file.
